


An Evening for Just the Two of You

by Eylle9



Series: Brucemas 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylle9/pseuds/Eylle9
Summary: A night at the Avengers Tower caused the team to organize a night for Betty and Bruce.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Betty Ross & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Brucemas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Brucemas 2020





	An Evening for Just the Two of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Betty/Bruce
> 
> It has been some time since I watched the Incredible Hulk, I hope Betty's characterization is okay.
> 
> Have fun!

It was a rare night at the Avengers Compound, everyone was there for a few days so they decided to celebrate it.

The whole team with the additions of Pepper, Rhodey, Sam, and Jane were there. In addition was Betty, as she had never met them and Bruce thought that night would be a great opportunity to do so.

When they went inside everyone turned to them and smiled. "Hi everyone!" Bruce said casually, "This is my girlfriend Betty Ross. Betty, these are the Avengers." Betty knew they were Bruce's new family. It was a change which she was glad for. She knew Bruce's struggles and her father was not helpful. She was happy for her boyfriend, glad that he could finally find a place he was happy, that he had opened himself up to others again.

The night was long and she started getting used to them as she leaned more about the team. She got on well with Jane. Their expertise in areas was different but they were still able to understand the other's problems about being a scientist.

Pepper was kind, she helped her to feel at home. Natasha analyzed her in the beginning, it must have been a habit for her but after realizing she was not a threat, she relaxed. Bruce had warned Betty in the beginning that Natasha was the team protector, or at least took that role on. And Betty was not at all upset, but rather glad that Bruce finally had people protecting him.

Tony and Clint joked with her. It seemed Tony Stark was not the same man the magazines always pushed to show. She was feeling guilty when she met Captain America, because of what she had experimented with concerning the serum, but he assured her that many had tried to recreate the serum and it was normal to be curious.

Sam and Rhodey made her remember home. They both had the stance of a soldier and as a girl who grew up in the barracks of the military, it felt safe.

Thor was interesting, he was kind and funny and he might be the person she got on well the most. As Bruce had fondly said, he was a big golden retriever, his only mission was to make others happy, and Thor had not held back at the party. ~~Although, the mead my have helped him along with.~~

They spent their time doing childish party games like charades. Thor and Betty became a team in one round and won against everyone else. Even the so-called telepathy between Natasha and Clint had been nothing against them.

But the last game Bruce and she became a team and she was trying to explain the movie _Happy Anniversary_ so she explained tomorrow instead and Bruce understood but that left the other in a state of confusion.

"How did he know that?" Sam asked, mouth agape.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary," Betty said.

"Oh, then what are you doing to celebrate?" Tony asked, jumping out of his chair, presumably to start planning another party. Pepper grabbed him by the shirt and made him sit back down.

"Nothing while my father is around, he would not let us have a nice evening. Especially that I was here today, I don't have any excuses." Betty answered regrettably.

"Don't worry, that is the simple part. We can arrange something for you two by tomorrow. Be ready at 7 pm, I will send you the other things you need to know tomorrow." Tony assured her, and Betty shot Bruce a confused look. The scientist only shrugged, who knew what his science bro was up to this time.

____________________________________

The day started quickly. Her father let her know that he had a last-minute meeting with Colonel Rhodes, Captain Rogers, and Sam Wilson. He was rather angry but she was surprised that they were this fast to arrange a meeting.

A few minutes later, she found Pepper and Natasha waiting outside. It seemed Tony was not talking about a message when he told her he would send her what she needed to know.

They found themselves in a mall. She saw Bruce there with Clint and Tony but they didn't have any time to talk. It seemed like she was not the only one who had to choose something to wear at night.

From what she understood, Tony arranged one of his houses for their date and Jane and Thor were cooking for the dinner at the moment they spoke. After visiting a couple of shops, they found something for her to wear. Wearing that dress, getting her makeup done and, Betty didn't realize how much time had passed till she found herself in front of Tony's house. The team with the exception of Rhodey, Sam, and Steve, who it seemed was still dealing with her father, were waiting outside.

Bruce came next to her and held his arm out so she could take it. They walked silently And followed Tony and Pepper who was showing them where they should go.

At the end of the corridors, they find themselves in a dining room. Tony and Pepper disappeared and left the two of them. Then Thor and Jane came with the meal they had prepared. Somehow, it seemed Thor had convinced Jane to wear an entire chef’s ensemble, and they served the dinner wearing big floppy white hats.

The night was like a dream which she didn't want to finish. They talked about everything from their projects to where they wanted to go in summer. They joked with each other, they danced after they found out the music system which was ready for them to use.

A night they have always wanted to have but could not because of so many reasons…

Bruce was the man, who was undoubtedly the love of her life. He would talk about anything and everything and she would listen to him without getting bored, she would never grow weary of being by his side.

Even with Hulk, Betty knew it was the same Bruce, that neither of them would hurt her. She just wanted Bruce to understand that. Bruce was a hero, not just as Hulk but as Bruce Banner. He would sacrifice his life to save others.

After a couple of hours which felt like only minutes, she found the Avengers, who had Rhodey, Steve, and Sam with them this time, outside of the room looking at them.

Betty looked at the team whose thumbs were up. They left the place one by one. They had met her only one day ago but this whole arrangement was for her and Bruce. That would only mean the team loved him as a family member. She then turned to Bruce and looked at his eyes. _Yes_ she thought to herself _he deserves all the love._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I like thinking that I'm open to criticism, so I would like to read your comments. Also a big shout out to [crazyinfj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/pseuds/crazyinfj) for being the best beta ever! She edited all of the fics I've written for Brucemas.


End file.
